Y qué hay del postre
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Bellatrix se cree demasiado lista. Bellatrix X Sirius. Regalito de Navidad para Lexa.


**Advertencias: incesto, masturbación, demás cosas cochinas xD**

**N/A. He puesto las edades como he querido, para que coincidan en Hogwarts. Bella tendría un año más que Sirius aprox. Claro que siempre puedo hacer que Bella repita curso xDD No sé, tenía la idea hace tiempo apuntada en mi friki!cuaderno y se me ocurrió hacerla ahora. Me encanta hacer a Sirius cabreado, es algo que me divierte sobremanera xD En fin, en cualquier caso, este fic es el regalito de Navidad de Lexa Dartle Moon (y, bueno, ¿también puede considerarse de cumple? ¡felicidades!), así que espero que te guste :D**

**¿Y QUÉ HAY DEL POSTRE?**

Cuchicheos. Rumores. Críticas en voz baja.

Sirius da una patada a la mochila, con muy mala leche. Al próximo que se le ocurra susurrar algo cuando pase le retorcerá el pescuezo. Soltando un gruñido, recoge la bolsa y se la cuelga a la espalda, echando a andar a grandes zancadas hacia su siguiente clase. Solo.

¿Cómo coño puede estar _él_ solo?

Masculla algo, furioso, fulminando con la mirada a unos que se han atrevido a observarle disimuladamente por un pasillo. Todo en su cuerpo, en sus movimientos, grita que está de un pésimo humor. Mejor que nadie se cruce en su camino.

Sabe que lo ha hecho mal. Puede incluso admitir que lo ha hecho fatal. Que la ha cagado, vaya. Ha metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Decir a Snape cómo podía abrirse paso a través del Sauce Boxeador ha sido la peor idea que ha tenido nunca.

Entiende que se cabreen. Ha estado a punto de convertir a Remus en un asesino. La verdad es que si lo piensa ahora, con la cabeza relativamente fría, ya no le hace tanta gracia, pero la noche anterior le pareció una broma cojonuda. Le asustaría lo justo para que dejase de meter su enorme narizota en asuntos que no le atañían. Se lo tiene merecido.

Se ha pasado. Bien, vale, lo acepta. Pero así es como juegan ellos, yendo siempre al límite, al borde del peligro. Lo han hecho muchas veces, los cuatro. Además, no ha pasado nada. James ha conseguido hacerse el héroe sin recibir ni un rasguño, como siempre, y todo fue tan rápido que a Remus no le había dado tiempo ni de oler al Slytherin ni a Peter tiempo a enterarse de qué ocurría.

Dumbledore obligará a Snape a cerrar la boca, y nadie se enterará del secreto. Nadie vio tampoco que eran animagos ilegales.

Y, aun así, se cabrean con él y dejan de hablarle, cuando todo tenía que haber quedado en unas risas por el peligro corrido, como ocurría siempre. ¿Acaso no tendría que ser él el enfadado? Han estado a punto de expulsarle, ha tenido que aguantar la charla del director y los terribles gritos de McGonagall, y, para colmo, va a pasarse limpiando retretes y sin visitas oficiales a Hogsmeade durante lo que queda de curso.

¿No es suficiente castigo ya?

James y Peter se han largado esa mañana a desayunar sin él. No le han despertado. No sólo sigue con el estómago vacío, cosa que ya de por sí le fastidia bastante, sino que encima ha llegado tarde a Transformaciones. Sirius nunca había visto a McGonagall tan furiosa, ni siquiera la noche pasada. Se hubiera apostado lo que fuera a que estaba planteándose usarle como conejillo de indias para la clase.

-Más vale que se siente pronto, señor Black –había siseado, haciendo que Sirius se preguntase cómo se las arreglaba para hablar si sus labios eran apenas una fina línea apretada.

El único asiento libre era junto a Snape. Sirius no movió ni un músculo. No se atrevería a ponerlos juntos, ¿verdad? Miró a McGonagall, incrédulo, pero ésta parecía una estatua. Al final, soltando un tremendo bufido, Sirius fue hacia el sitio que le habían asignado contra su voluntad. Pero no le dio tiempo ni a sentarse. Había dejado la mochila en el suelo cuando Severus, temblando de odio, se había levantado y había dicho a McGonagall que se negaba a sentarse con él.

¡Le había hecho caso!

Ante la cara alucinada de todos, la profesora había invocado una mesa al final de la clase, bien pegaba a la pared. Aislada.

-Lo prefiero -había dicho en voz baja.

Aunque se ve que no lo suficiente, porque lo siguiente que hizo McGonagall fue echarle de clase.

Luego Madame Pomfrey le había informado de forma poco gentil que Remus estaba dormido, algo completamente falso, puesto que le ha escuchado hablar en voz baja con la señora segundos antes. No había casi abiertola boca para protestar y decir que no se lo tragaba cuando la bruja se indignó y lo echó sin contemplaciones.

Está harto. ¿No querían hablarle? Pues bien. _Muy bien_. Que le hagan el vacío, quién los necesita. Él irá a las clases que faltan y luego piensa disfrutar al máximo del fin de semana. Nadie de Hogwarts sabe qué ha pasado, James y los demás no pueden decir nada. Ergo, nadie puede culparle de nada. Todos le tratan con normalidad.

-¡Eh, Black! ¿Qué has hecho para que McGonagall te trate así? ¿Te has olvidado de contestar a alguna de sus cartas de amor?

Sí, incluidos los Slytherin.

-El otro día me mandó siete y no tuve tiempo, Malfoy -rebate Sirius-. Estábamos planeando como destrozaros la Sala Común.

-¡Se ve que también estuviste ocupado para hacer eso, porque sigue como siempre!

El séquito de Lucius ríe su gracia, y Black se conforma con esbozar una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo.

-No siempre se puede hacer lo que uno quiere. Ahora mismo quiero darte un puñetazo y ya ves, no lo hago. -Sirius se encoge de hombros, quitándose el pelo de la cara-. Pero bueno, nos conformamos con tu cama. ¿Has probado a abrazar la almohada como todas las noches?

-¡Yo no duermo...!

-Ya, ya, lo que tú digas -dice, moviendo la mano, como restándole importancia. De hecho, no tiene ninguna importancia, porque se lo acaba de inventar todo. Ni siquiera dejar mal a Malfoy le levanta el humor, no cuando no están sus amigos para reírse de la prepotencia pisoteada del Slytherin-. Mira, me encantaría seguir humillándote, pero tengo clase.

Huye de ahí antes de que el grupito de Slytherin pueda reaccionar. O es mejor decir que intenta huir, porque es girar la esquina y encontrarse con ella.

-Joder.

Bellatrix está ahí, apoyada contra la pared, una sonrisa que no augura nada bueno instalada en sus labios.

-Yo también me alegro de verte.

-Hoy no estoy precisamente de humor para aguantarte, Bella -dice Sirius, e intenta pasar, pero su prima es más rápida y se pone en medio.

-Qué novedad -ironiza, enarcando las cejas-. Nunca tienes tiempo para la familia.

Sirius bufa, echándole un vistazo a Bellatrix.

-¿Y en serio me lo recriminas?

Bella sonríe con confianza, aunque, en ese momento, Sirius no puede precisar a qué se debe.

-Siempre rodeado de traidores... Pensé que, ahora que no te hacen caso, tendrías tiempo para una conversación. ¿O me equivoco?

-Piérdete.

-Veo que no me equivoco. -Se ríe, apoyando el peso sobre una cadera-. ¿Qué has hecho esta vez, Sirius?

-¿Y por qué he tenido que ser yo? -masculla entre dientes, furioso.

-Oh, porque _siempre_ eres tú... -sisea. Aunque su tono es tan suave que da grima, cree adivinar un leve desprecio en su voz.

Le da de lleno. La culpabilidad le golpea en medio del pecho. Verdad, es él el único culpable de lo que ha pasado con Snape, de haber puesto en peligro a Remus, de que hayan estado a punto de descubrir que son animagos y de que los expulsaran a todos.

Y sí, también ha sido él el que ha dado la espalda a los Black. Pero, a diferencia de lo anterior, y por mucha rabia que le dé a Bellatrix, esa es una cosa de la que no se arrepiente.

-Bueno, lo admito, están bastante cabreados conmigo. Yo tampoco estoy de muy buen humor -dice Sirius, moviendo un poco la cabeza, ladeándola ligeramente. Sorprende a Bellatrix. ¿Cómo no va a hacerlo si ha usado un tono monótono, para nada el agresivo de antes?-. Y me aburro.

Esconde una risita. Qué fácil es poner a su prima a la defensiva. Verla fruncir el entrecejo, insegura al no saber qué se propone, le divierte como pocas cosas.

-¿No dices nada? -la pica, acercándose-. Pensé que habías venido a darle a la lengua.

-No saques las cosas de contexto, Sirius -responde Bella, esbozando una sonrisa mordaz.

No se mueve de su sitio, aunque él se acerca, más y más. Sirius piensa. Su mente es un torbellino. "Accidentes" como el que está a punto de dejar que ocurra pasan todos los días. Para ser más exactos, entre ellos ya han ocurrido. A veces el odio es peor que el alcohol. Más adictivo, más difícil de controlar.

Y él la odia. _Mucho_.

-Aquí nadie -respira contra sus labios, cerca- ha sacado -la empuja, contra la pared- nada -devora su aliento, cerrando los ojos- de contexto...

La besa. Tocándola con la lengua antes que con los labios, aunque tampoco tardan en juntarse. Empezando por la barbilla, mordiéndola y llenándola de saliva, y luego subiendo. Bellatrix jadea, poniendo su mano en la nuca del hombre, pegándose contra él. Frotándose contra él.

Sirius la presiona más y más contra la pared, inmovilizándola. Le abre las piernas metiendo entre ellas la suya. Dobla la rodilla hasta presionar su sexo, hasta hacerla ponerse de puntillas.

Le gustaría desnudarla ahí mismo.

Se ríe en su oreja, pensando en lo caliente que tiene que estar para que se deje tocar _así_, en ese pasillo, tan cerca de donde antes han estado sus amigos de Slytherin.

-Te lo dije -susurra, cogiendo entre sus dientes el lóbulo de la oreja-. Sé lo que quieres, cuándo... dónde.

Bella tiembla bajo su roce. Sirius se apostaría la mano derecha a que es por el odio, por la impotencia. Por no poderse resistir.

Le mete la mano bajo la camisa, y ella se tensa, arqueando la espalda. Sube hasta sus pechos. Juega con el sujetador. Los encajes, bordea las varillas. Le pelliza los pezones con fuerza, por encima de la tela.

Ella se muerde los labios.

Aún no la ha escuchado soltar ni un gemido. Sirius sonríe, sintiéndose retado.Tendrá que esmerarse más.

La mano bajo la falda, los dedos esquivando las bragas. Tiene los ojos brillantes y las mejillas rojas. Y está húmeda. Empapada.

-Sirius...

La otra mano cubre sus labios entreabiertos, impidiéndola hablar.

-No lo estropees, anda -gruñe él.

Ella no se deja amilanar. Le lame la palma de la mano, recorriendo la línea del corazón con la punta de la lengua. Sirius suelta una carcajada, afloja la presión y mete el índice en la boca de Bellatrix. Lo chupa, hasta el fondo, y luego el corazón y el anular, y lame entre los dedos, despacio, tentando. La palma de nuevo.

Y acaba siendo todo un juego: cuando ella chupa un dedo, Sirius la imita y le mete uno, sin dejar de frotarle el clítoris. Si mete dos, él hace su parte. Es sólo un mandado, uno que tiene curiosidad.

_A ver cuántos quiere._

-Si el estúpido de Canuto no hubiera hecho eso, ahora mismo no tendríamos que estar buscándole.

Encima.

Sirius sube la mano húmeda hasta ponerla en el vientre de Bellatrix. La que está cerca de su boca descansa sobre los labios, resbala por la mejilla y acaricia el cuello. La mira, cierra los ojos, respira hondo. Decide no besarla.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? -susurra la Slytherin, cogiéndole del brazo. Posiblemente no ha odiado nunca a Potter tanto como en ese preciso momento.

La voz de James se oye cada vez más cerca, y de vez en cuando reconoce la de Peter. Tienen que estar a punto de girar la esquina.

-Siempre podemos subir a mirar el mapa, James.

-¡Eres un genio, tío!

Aparecen. Primero uno, con gafas, pelo rebelde. El más pequeño le pisa los talones. Se quedan los dos parados al reconocer a su amigo, y sólo reaccionan cuando la reconocen a ella. Sirius ha tenido la suficiente sangre fría como para alejarse de Bellatrix en el último segundo.

-¿No tienes nada más que hacer, Black? -grita James.

-Porque me has interrumpido -masculla la joven, iracunda, dejando al Gryffindor sin entender nada-. ¿O debería decir que _nos_ ha interrumpido?

Lo último lo dice para Sirius, en voz baja. El chico la fulmina con la mirada, cosa que sólo consigue una sonrisa de ella.

-Ni se te ocurra -escupe-. Que te quede claro. Sólo he estado contigo porque me aburría, porque ellos no estaban.

-Oh, venga, Sirius -se burla-. ¿También esa vez hace dos meses? ¿O aquella de final de curso? Te cabreas mucho con tus amigos...

Sirius enarca las cejas, esbozando una sonrisa engreída, y empieza a caminar hacia atrás en dirección a sus amigos.

-Ya era hora de que te dieses cuenta de que te uso siempre de segundo plato.

**N/A. Oh, Sirius, malo, malo, eso no se hace... XD**


End file.
